Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to candles, more specifically to candles in which the burning process causes a desired change in candle shape.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of candle designs that use the burning process to produce a desired change in candle shape. Foliating candles gradually form leaf-like structures that droop to the candle""s sides. Generally, foliating candles are solid wax cylinders containing a single wick. As the candle burns it splits down the middle and the two resulting sides bend down and outward, forming leaf-like structures. A special type of wax, known as foliating wax, is used for this drooping process. Other candles, known as feathered-twist candles, are designed so that finger-like structures encircle the flame as the candle burns. Feathered-twist candles are generally taper candles that have been specially shaped and twisted. The shaping and twisting process results in several thin fin-shaped extensions that spiral up the entire length of the candle. Each of these fin-shaped extensions develops into a single finger-like structure. Other examples of candles that change shape while burning are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,509 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,524. U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,509 discloses a candle comprised of a series of wax petals that open gradually and successively as the candle burns, simulating the opening of a flower. U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,524 discloses a flower candle in which wax petals tend to bend outward when heated, simulating a wilting flower.
Another category of designs related to the present invention includes candles where a wax shell surrounds a burnable core. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,285 discloses an ornamental candle comprised of a core burning element surrounded by a lantern-like shell. The core melts away leaving the majority of the shell intact. The shell can then be reused simply by replacing the core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,664 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,694 disclose a glowing orb candle that improves upon the design of U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,285. The improved candle has a reusable shell that remains completely intact.
Another design of particular interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,509. This patent describes a candle with diverging wick-containing branches that spring from common points of intersection. The wicks burn with distinct flames until they join together at the points of intersection.
Candles in which a non-melting nonflammable component is embedded in a meltable material (e.g. wax) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,640 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,153. U.S. Patent No. 4,696,640 describes a solid candle that has an object, such as a horoscope or message, embedded in its interior. The object is revealed as the opaque wax melts away. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,153 describes a candle comprised of an exterior meltable material surrounding an interior non-meltable body, such as the skeleton of a human hand. One or more wicks are used to melt away the exterior revealing the interior object.
While the prior art does disclose candles with sections that bend away as the candle burns it does not disclose candles with sections that fall off or fall away rapidly. The prior art does include candles with shell-like structures but none where those shell-like structures fall away. The prior art also includes candles with multiple wicks but none where the multiple wicks are used to detach sections. The prior art includes gift-item candles where the gift items are encased in wax and the wax must mostly melt away to reveal the object. However, the prior art does not include candles where the gift item is revealed as a result of sections falling away.
The present invention discloses a class of candles with sections that fall away as the candle is burned. The act of falling away can reveal previously hidden structures and/or result in interesting motions. The fallen sections can act as independent candles.
Accordingly, several objects of our invention are:
(a) to provide a candle structure with sections that fall away as the candle bums;
(b) to provide a candle that develops into multiple burning candles;
(c) to provide a candle structure such that hidden components are revealed as the candle burns;
(d) to provide a candle consisting of attached sections that fall to reveal a gift item;
(e) to provide a means for producing candles with changing scent combinations;